Only Weakness
by Auraize
Summary: I hate nights where a full moon can be seen. It brings the chills down my spine, caused by the cool wind brushing against my skin…and memories. Nightmares, rather I point out. SasuSaku, TOTAL ANGST.


**Okay, so my first Angst fanfic, and...So yeah. XD Well, I don't think this will turn out as great as it should be, because I'm the insane, humorous, juvenile writer type. I did this with a little help from my friend; she totally LOVES Angst! Sasuke's back, he's 20…and he states why he hates the full moon. Sasuke's POV. Mentioned character death. I would say it's kind of creepy…**

**UBER SHORT!**

**Weird...what should I say? 'Enjoy reading an Angst fanfic'? Hmmm...**

**Let my fanfic dig deeply into your hearts, fellow authors. (NICE!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for I am only a mere fan. (COOL!)**

**~~***~~**

_**Only Weakness**_

_I hate nights where a full moon can be seen. It brings the chills down my spine, caused by the cool wind brushing against my skin…and memories. Nightmares, rather I point out. SasuSaku, TOTAL ANGST._

**~~***~~**

Finally.

I am finally going to have rest from those 6 consecutive, tiring missions. What had I done to deserve this crap?

…besides the whole 'nearly killing my best friend twice', 'brotherly revenge', and that 'siding with the pedophile' sins.

Hn.

I walk to the balcony of my room to breathe the night's chilly, mature breeze.

I look at the sky. It has a dark blue color, giving notice for the glistening stars. The big, pure white moon appeared before me.

A full moon…

I shiver. Whenever I look above up to the sky, some nights, I always found myself glaring at that frustrating moon.

It brings me back to one of the worst nightmares that have happened in my life.

…Sakura…

_Sasuke-kun, no! Please, don't leave me here! I'll go with you!_

It was kind of right to leave her, so that she won't get hurt during my revenge.

_If you leave, I'll scream!_

Maybe I shouldn't have left her out cold on the bench…she should have been in her house…

_Sakura…thank you._

What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?! Why'd you leave her?! She loved you, and then you push her away?! She was _perfect_!

"It was probably for the best…" I whispered, calming the panicking Sasuke inside me.

Sure, I left her with her feelings hurt, but if I accepted her offer to join me in avenging my family's death, she'd be in great danger…and I _seriously_ don't want that to happen.

I wanted her to live, even if it means hating me…

Just like _him_.

_He_ killed the whole clan, dividing its union, shattering the pure, innocent hearts to melancholic pieces, and severing the connections made from family to family.

Itachi Uchiha.

Normally, I would shudder at the name. But, since I know the truth (and I mean the _whole_ truth), I am forcing myself not to cry.

"Stupid full moon," I mutter, leaving my large, lonely room.

**~~***~~**

"How is Sakura…?" I ask myself. I forgot her parents died a couple of days ago. I would understand if she's frustrated and lonely, but being cold is going way too far. It was like whenever I was around her, she would act as though she was the only person here in the world.

When I was in that avenging phase, I didn't act that cold.

A flash of pink shakes me out of my thoughts. "Sakura?" I call as I stop at my tracks.

She turns her head to look at me. I freeze.

Her eyes are not the eyes of the Sakura I used to know – dark, frightening, cold, lifeless and sad. Her expression…I can't even read what! She simply stares at me with a fully, blank face. I spot her pale brown bag. It hangs from her shoulder to her hip. _Where's she going?_

She turns again, her back now facing me. She takes one step, then another, and vice versa.

I follow her, my pace a tad faster than hers. "Where-"

She stops; her pained, smooth voice speaks, "This has no concern for you, Sasuke."

I stop at her statement. "What?" I ask, frowning.

"Sasuke, have you gone deaf? I said…" Her voice low and deadly; she turned around in a full circle, her full self facing me. "_…this has no concern for you, Sasuke._" She slowly tilts her head upwards, her cold, lifeless pale green orbs glaring at me. I take a step back. "This is not you…Saku-"

"Shut up!" She roars, quickly getting a kunai from her pouch.

I am surprised at her sudden change in attitude. Sure, her parents died recently, but leaving the village for nothing is incoherent. Wait; _"leaving the village for nothing,"_ I repeat my narration. "Why are you leaving?"

"You should understand. Unlike you, I know the _exact_ person who killed my parents while on a mission," she says.

It is really as she says. All my life, I thought Itachi killed my clan, but here it is, he was ordered after all.

"I know how you feel, but you shouldn't do this, Sakura!"

She smirks, "Haha, 'I know how you feel', huh?" She takes a step back. "Then why won't you let me go?!"

"Because…!" I stop, calming myself to answer. "I craved for vengeance back then, but look at me now. I'm alone."

"…you…" She speaks. She turns her heel around and walks away. "N-no!" I stutter, running towards her.

She disappears before my sight; I alert myself, though unprepared. I feel her presence behind me. My instinct is to turn around and give a roundhouse kick to the enemy.

_**But! This is Sakura!**_

_She blocks the hit._

My second instinct was: if the kick doesn't reach, or it's blocked, distance self from enemy.

_**I tell you, do NOT hurt her!**_

_She circles my neck with her arm, her other hand tying my hands together, and her foot above mine._

My third was, beat the enemy to the pulp!

_**I love her…**_

_She knocks a pressure mark behind my neck, HARD._

"Sasuke…I love you…" I hear her speak, eyes watering.

**~~***~~**

…**unhappy ending.**

**So? Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Don't give a damn? Review!**

**~Roseau**


End file.
